


you can [not] be like tenchi

by niconugget



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: Gen, Other, for fuck sake dont put fifteen year old in such dangerous situations, or fourteen year olds, some hate over yosho, tenchi dad is semi competent because he was former gxp, tenchi might panic but he won't tell anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: Shinji fucked everything to hell. But the earth restarted by Jurai assistance. Rei never exists, will never exist again [at least in this time line]  . Asuka is in Germany, Shinji finally having a happy family with his lazy father and alive mother. Somehow it focuses on Tenchi and...Toji? Toji Misaki is one of the grandsons of a certain person, alas even then he has side character syndrome. Focuses on Tenchi Muyo OVA with some canon divergence.
Kudos: 1





	1. you can [not] get jealous.

Earth, one of Jurai colonized planet where the humans repopulated due to Jurai assistance /after/ the 3rd impact occured. The people of the Lilin are no more, but at the very least the lilin of other planets older, namely that of Jurai were happy to repopulate or restart the whole process again. There is happiness all around with a process not yet revealed. Rei never existed because Yui Ikari never died. Gendo becomes awkward, if loving father because his most important person is alive and he's not plotting the end of the world to reunite. 

Asuke is in Germany with a loving mother and a surpassingly [not] absent father. But she's happy and not in the army so thats a plus. Angels were destroyed and the original Lilith as well of earth. But... never mind. 

Rei , a reminder of the last world process is gone forever, or not. Perhaps she's watching all of this with a impassive eye, taking in her love ones happiness. Keisuke and our 1...2nd...3rd favorite side character Toji never met because Nerv did not exist to gather children with potential together in one area. Thats a friendship lost, but with a decent enough world, who's complaining?

The school bell signals the end of class, and it will be hours before the sun sets. yet Toji is sitting , being very visibly bored with everything. At fourteen years of age you expect him to be busy with afterschool work, girls, and chasing space pirates [no wait wrong Misaki]. 

Toji is very much the same, a wonderful younger sister that goes oversees with his dad a lot more than he does. Though the reason is unknown to him, Toji ... well, he feels a bit left out out of the family. With their mother dead, the siblings had thought it would be them, their grand father and single father. But no, it seems that in most days, it felt like Toji was by himself. His grand father seems more keen on training tenchi with sword play, something that toji thought was dumb [cool] as hell. Mostly because this was a modern century, nobody did swordplay unless they did it professionally on sports [ie fencing]. Its not like he was /jealous/ or anything of his older by a year cousin. 

He's not. 

Anyways, Koji is very much someone who wants to be doing something out there, but this year he didn't make the cut for the baseball team in their local school, so he has a lot of free time after class now. Its not even something he likes to think about, being not good enough compared to the other people in his family. He doesn't think about it at all. 

"Hey um....Toji?"

Ah, there is Tenchi. His cousin, his... say source of jealousy, even though he will deny it to his grave. After all What Misaki can claim to be jealous? Its not anyone of them is special!

"Yeah cuz? there a problem? One of your classsmates go too far with the jokes?"

Being the grandchildren of a priest, tends to go nasty when in school. Because with the rise of science, it seems that faith is decreasing, not that Toji cared or anything about faith. He's all for it. 

"No! Its just that class is done for the day, and we should really go."

"I'll take the later train. You got to head back to the temple, you know how grandpa gets when your late for training." 

Its not like actually knows, since grandpa tends to keep quiet about what he's doing with tenchi over there. And he often feels unwelcome over there. He just feels it. He has nothing to prove it with but still. 

"Ya...see you later then."

"See ya."

end chapter.


	2. We are [not] going to thanatos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of calamity [not]

Toji Misaki - ~~Sazahura-~~ has never felt like he belonged within the Misaki Village. The commune, the close knit people where people seem to know everyone. Sure its a small village, but its like nobody is bothering to expand their horizons. Nobody is bothering with anything, if you look close enough, everyone seems to have the same eyes, the same face. It was like clones of each other [his mother is different, an outsider but for some reason she died after him]. His beloved sister , younger then he is, is from another mother. one who was raised and born within the village itself. Toji would have been fine with that, if only...

It didn't happen only weeks after his mother death. At the time, he could not understand, did not want to understand why his father did such a thing. But there was a big distance between him and everyone else within the village. His own face, so much different from others who were part of the -elders- of Misaki village, made him stand out. A target for bullies who thought better than him. It often got him into fights. The only good thing was the recommendation that he would start taking the train for school in the city and come back only on weekdays. 

But summer is soon starting, and that means helping with the farming, the home grown stuff that he didn't really appreciate. Carrots especially, yuck. He wanted meat!!! he's a growing boy!

but even growing boys need math, so after dinner, [somehow tenchi is still absent] he holed himself in the room. Books out, wearing his trusty jogger outfit because he felt too lazy to actually strip down into something more comfortable. The one thing that was also different, is that he was stuck with his uncle for the time being. The only man he kind of respected in this boomdocks of a place. The man made him dream home from scratch and nobody, it seems recognizes that. 

Maybe one day, he'll get a dream home in the city. Getting big bucks and getting sports deals all over the place!!! maybe internationally!!! 

But math. Also uncle, the one person who likes helping out his troubled nephew!!! [elders words, not his]. 

"No no, put the number down there- 

"No don't put that there-

" **Hey you hear something?"**

It was another long night, but he and uncle were hearing something strange!!! 

It sounded like it came from Tenchi room. Though to be fair, it was rather scary considering that they didn't hear tenchi come in today. His uncle had a serious look on his face as he got up. 

"Toji, stay here ok."

Being the obedient fourteen year old that he is, he nods, a bit worried but ready to bring out the baseball bat if needed. [ironically he uses it to play baseball for real.]

"Right."

Somehow it all went to shit later after a bright light had enveloped the whole house and-

**Eva unit 03 is being breached-**

**Can't be stopped-**

**Walls closing in, it hurts, it hruts-**

**Can't breath-**

**-IT HURTS,IT HURTS ITHURTSITHURTSITHURTS ~~ITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTS~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unexplained for now but toji experiencing a flash back of being infected with the angel during the eva test run. that experience is scarring to say the least and much as how i hate evangelion anima, it read that Toji still has angel cells in his body even after the series and they couldn't risk growing limbs back with his own flesh so they used mechanical limbs instead. Probably Ryoko shrinking of the house had made Toji remembered something he should have not remembered. Showing a mistake of sorts with how the world resetted. 
> 
> or is it...
> 
> Also regarding the Misaki village thing, it looks like a freaking cult in the ova but with how often Mihoshi crashes with her giant space ship, its amazing nobody reported it to government. it makes sense in context that a lot of people were in on the whole alien thing. Toji biological mother being an outsider was just something i put in to add distance from him and the npcs in the village. 
> 
> also I'm good with harems but dear buddha Tenchi fifteen. Also yosho seems to be grooming Tenchi to take over his mistakes or something. just my take, making him more mature then any fifteen year old is suppose to be. i know anime logic but still. 
> 
> Rhea is like a different case of outsider but geminar spoilers there. Also tried to make tenchi dad more competent. 
> 
> OLE.


	3. you can [be] alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow waking up to find three new house mates makes it more stressful for Toji then expected. Despite two of them being beautiful beyond compare [yet so immature].

"Pass the vinegar Sasami."

"here Toji."

"Thank you Sasami, your so much better at being nice."

A bit of passive aggressive comments never hurt anyone in the morning. He could be like any other fourteen year old girl and try to peek at the new ladies of the house, it was an option but he felt like it would be similar to watching a snake shed its skin. In other words, not worth it at all. besides grand father would be _so_ disappointed with him. [he's not sure if its with tenchi, grandfather seems to approve anything he did]. 

But Sasami, it was like having a younger sister that he never had! [yes he realizes he has one alive but they rarely meet and father always abroad with her!] that he thinks, is this what he could have had with a normal family? If mom hadn't died? 

He would never know. 

Still, _still_ the worst of the lot seems to be that ryoko woman! A _space_ pirate , though unbelievably _hot_ , she was the snake in his metaphor. Also tends to get smashed too easily , and has no boundaries of personal space. And its like she _loves_ teasing Tenchi to bits. 

He's not sure about this power dynamic anymore. Grandpa had seem to have trained tenchi to never say _no_ before at all. It was almost sad. If thats what you get for being grandpa favorite, its small mercy he was the _least_ favorite. 

Still, there is a mutual understanding of ignoring each other and just sticking to ribbing each other. Since Tenchi _for once_ had grown a backbone and threatened to get rid of _all_ the alcohol if he gets attacked even once. [Tenchi, why are you ...like that.] It was almost amusing the power a fifteen year old had with a woman who supposedly was a _mummy._ he's trying to get that into jokes, he's not above putting age into jokes here. All genders deserve the same treatment of age jokes no matter what. And besides she's a alien, would her emotions really _get it?_

Alien culture is something he never thought he would imagine to be. 

In any case. 

"Here you go Sasami, I tried cutting it into bunnies like the picture I showed you."

"Oh no Toji! their so cute! I can't possibly eat them..."

Shit. 

In the background, there was some sort of fight happening between Ryoko and Ayeka. They seem to have gotten more lively then last night. 

"Well the tree did so much work growing them Sasami. It would be a real waste to not eat them."

"But their so _cute..."_

He eats one to prove a point. 

Unfortunately a moment later he had to comfort Sasami. Much as she tried to be the most mature, she was really the youngest [so to speak] here. 

\-----------

"Did you Sasami. I'm going to be a _uncle."_

"Wow Congrats Ryoko! Tenchi!"

"I'M NOT THE FATHER-

"Nyow!!!"

\----------

It seems like a mistake now huh. Because Sasami is so busy playing with Ryo-okki , he feels like he lost a sister gain. Because with a pet comes responsibilities that forces you to be the mature one. Or some shit his _grandfather_ told him. Toji , as a Misaki are not suppose to feel jealousy. Their suppose to be open minded, self sacrificing!! Why with all the new house guest, uncle is working harder then ever to support them!

He feels like he can't say any of that. He knows he can't. 

He wishes he would know what to do. But apparently something _happened_ last night that made his cuz and uncle look at him like...something! [glass].

\----------------------------

Tenchi Grandfather, the once former heir of Jurai, Yosho, had pulled out a different kind of fire in the shrine today. The flames heated by alien tech salvaged long ago. In his hands is a basket full of white mushrooms. It would be normal if those mushrooms weren't trying to move, per se. 

He watches it all burn away. The flames reflecting off his glasses, aged fake face deep in thought. 

Its happening sooner then he expected. 


	4. You can [not] be lonely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor uncle wallet.

Sasami isn’t sure about what to make of Toji. Of the incident that happened on Ayeka ship. Despite being a space pirate, a Jurai princess and Tenchi and the two guardians. Toji just went…it was weird. Sasami still didn’t know what happened but in a instant, all of the ships had crashed. 

But she did see something…like a mushroom! It was weird in any case. Sasami had kept quiet about it, unsure if she saw the same thing the others did. 

After all what mushroom had a halo on it?

-======

Toji had a blank expression on his face as he dusted the temple grounds. After all with tenchi so busy now in keeping the peace with a space pirate that seems way too attached is a bit troublesome. Though something did happen with the princess as well since she can’t look at his cousin without blushing like a idiot. 

“Oh, Toji, what excellent work you’ve been doing.” 

“What else did you expect? I’m the best at cleaning! Thats a lie but if it meant gaining a bit of praise from his grand father…who never showed much interest in him, it was… 

Did he even want praise? He’s starting to feel stupid thinking about this. Its not like he liked his grand father, the one who seems to have raised Tenchi more then his own father…but its not Nobuyuki fault since he’s busy with his own firm and contributed a lot with Tenchi general education…

argh!!!

“Damm it!” 

“The broom!”

——————————————————

The sun is setting as Toji made his way to the Misaki residence, Grand father stuff of unknown items on his back. It was a peaceful day in all honesty, no explosions or added expensive. Despite his jockish looks, Toji takes accounting very seriously! Why the other day he taught Sasami how to do accounting for normal earth stuff. 

He’s not over how they are suppose to be aliens. 

IN any case , its clear Sasami is putting more effort into fitting in then Ayeka who …to be honest their work experience seems to be lacking. Then again she is a princess. 

Than again, Sasami s actually doing her best to work harder then the rest of them, enough to put them to shame if he actually decided to mention it. 

But he won’t because its not his house, he’s only worried about the overtime uncle will have to do to fix the houses. At this rate Tenchi college funds will be gone! 

Lets not go into his own funds, considering that his own …father had a break down when all the other village pilled up on him, cutting him off from anything. 

Its still a sore topic dammit! 

Before he could throw down grandpa no doubt expensive items , he spotted Sasami in the doorway, and the little rabbit…thing besides her. 

Not questioning how a spaceship can do that. Yet…organic…and not …the same? … tight space… 

“Hey Sasami! I only brought grandpa stuff with me, ya mind opening the door!”

“K! Ayeka and Ryuko are fighting again so….”

“Ah.” 

Its not safe to go in yet. 

“Just remember Sasami, I’m compiling a bill for everything they break inside their ok? I’m billing half of it to your sister.”

“I know.”

At least having Sasami around, made him happy to actually go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets face it, Nobuyuki is given less screen time because of how much the girls break things. Mihoshi in the clear because she actually works on earth jobs to pay back the damages everytime she lands. But Ayeka and Ryuko? uncle paying for everything. yikes. feel bad for him.

**Author's Note:**

> .....bluh


End file.
